


you're cold, do you want me to hold you?

by artsypolarbear



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles by the fire, Cute-ass shit, F/F, One Shot, Raven steals Anya's sweater, it's just a cute lil thing idk what you want me to say just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsypolarbear/pseuds/artsypolarbear
Summary: it's ranya cuddling by a firecute af10/10 would recommend





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this like twice on tumblr so i wrote a oneshot instead, enjoy

The fact that Raven was stuck in a house because of a blizzard raging outside was annoying enough.

The fact that the house was Anya’s did make it a little less annoying.

But the fact that Anya wasn’t there, that definitely was annoying. And somewhat worrying, too, the wind blew so strongly outside that Raven hadn’t been able to open the door, snow tossed about in the air, blinding the vision of anyone who tried to see into the street - whenever Raven looked out of the window, all she saw was whiteness beyond the porch of Anya’s hut.

Well, it wasn’t a hut. It was a house of sorts, with a loft in the back end, a fireplace in the middle of the first floor, and furniture settled around in a seemingly haphazard manner that still seemed to make some sense.

What made it look like Anya's home was the one wall covered in weapons, just weapons, and armor and shields and any sort of item one could imagine a warrior might need. Raven couldn't lie

She wasn’t so sure if she liked the fact that she was worried about Anya. She’d come down to her house to see if she liked the new pauldron she’d made her, with intricately fixed clasps that still allowed her to move - she’d complained about it once, and Raven had gotten bored one day and made a new one.

The fact that she’d made Anya a new pauldron had nothing to do with the fact that she enjoyed her company. No, she’d just gotten bored. She would’ve done it for anyone.

But she knew she wouldn’t have walked halfway across Polis just for anyone, she knew that, and thus, was twice as irritated to find that Anya wasn’t home. She’d let herself in when she’d seen the storm clouds approaching - grounders didn’t have very advanced locks, and none advanced enough to keep Raven out - and then, ten minutes later, had felt the entire building tremble when the first winds hit it.

Twenty minutes from that, she realized the storm was of the sort that lasted for days. In all likelihood, she wasn’t going to be able to leave Anya’s house for at least a day.

If Anya had been there, maybe she would’ve been less annoyed. But Anya wasn’t there.

She hadn’t been in Lexa’s tower, or at the training center, or even in the field – Raven had asked around, and none of the warriors had seen her, someone had said something about her going out on patrol, and now, sitting in Anya’s armchair and staring at the fire she’d built, Raven found herself worrying. She was worried that Anya was indeed out there, in the blizzard trying to find shelter from the ice and the snow; she was worried that she’d get lost in the whiteness, that she’d ride her horse the wrong direction, and that she’d be gone for days, weeks even.

She knew Anya had an impeccable sense of direction, but she wasn’t so sure if that applied when everything around her looked like blinding pure whiteness.

An hour passed, and Raven found herself shivering. The fire wasn’t enough to keep the entire hut warm, not enough for her to manage it – she was especially sensitive to the cold, everyone in Skaikru was, after all, she’d spent most of her life in an environment where the temperature had always been the same. She wasn't so sure she'd ever get used to the temperature shifts.

She looked around for a while before finding a dresser in the loft, full of Anya’s clothes.

It felt a little wrong, going through Anya’s things, but Raven was shivering, unable to feel the tips of her toes and the tops of her thighs. She wasn’t going to die of hypothermia over some sensitivities about borrowing Anya’s things without permission.

She found a comfortable enough looking sweater, a bit too large for her but made of blue knitted wool, and pulled it on. The moment she did, she was overwhelmed by Anya’s scent, and warmth, and she couldn’t help but smile.

She’d been flirting with Anya for a good while, and was more or less certain that the woman had taken a liking to her; they had, at a festival about a week prior, spent a good ten minutes kissing in some alleyway, only to be interrupted by a laughing group of children. The next thing Raven had known, she'd been dragged out of there by Octavia, and she hadn't been able to find Anya at all for the remainder of the night.

She'd seen her a few times after the festival, but they were yet to talk about it. In truth, it wasn’t getting Anya to talk that was the problem, it was mostly Raven’s own problem; whenever Anya was around, she couldn’t seem to get the right words out of her mouth.

She climbed back down the ladder, wincing a little as she went down, her brace not making it easy for her; but she did get down, and clambered her way back to the couch by the fireplace. The fireplace was in the center of the room, large and built of stone, and though Raven had only started heating it, it already emanated some warmth from earlier fires.

Raven sat down and shut her eyes, and leaned back. But she was surrounded by Anya’s scent, the smell of the woods, of pine and fresh earth and of a specific flower that she couldn’t quite place, and the scent, and the fact that she was in Anya’s hut, it lulled her to sleep. She fell asleep to the steady howling of the wind in the corners of the hut and the crackle of the fire, and curled up into the warmth that enveloped her beneath the blanket that smelled like Anya.

She slept for a good two hours until Anya finally got home.

She didn’t just get home, however, she burst in, rushing through the doorway before slamming it shut, even that short period of time letting in a bunch of dust-like snow that began to melt the instant it came inside.

She was freezing. She’d been an hour-long ride away from Polis when she’d smelled the change in the air, and felt the change of wind – she’d turned her steed around immediately, but still, she’d been too late. She’d spent the past three hours leading her horse through the snow, barely knowing where she was going, letting her feet guide her when her eyes could not; she knew where she was going, and, though she had gone a little too far westward, she did get home without much further trouble.

That didn’t mean that she wasn’t frozen to the bone. Her coat and her hair were covered in ice and frost, and enough snow had gotten into her boots and under her clothes that she was shivering insanely, unable to control the clatter of her teeth or the tremble of her core as she tried to remain composed. She couldn’t feel her toes, or the tips of her fingers, and the tops of her thighs were essentially inexistent to her, they all just felt frozen and completely numb.

Raven had woken the moment the door had slammed open, and had watched Anya for a good while before realizing that Anya hadn’t seen her.

“Hey-“

Raven didn’t expect Anya to be so startled that she’d whirl around and draw her sword, but that was exactly what she did – and, because her fingers were so numb, the sword fell from her hands, clattering on the ground as Anya stared at Raven in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Anya snapped. "I could've thrown the sword at you-"

"But you didn't, you dropped it."

“But- what are you doing in my house?”

“I came here to see if the pauldron fit okay,” Raven shrugged. “The storm hit, couldn’t leave.”

“How did you get _in_ my house?” Anya insisted through clattering teeth as she hurried towards the loft. “I locked the door. I have the only key.”

“Your lock is no match for me,” Raven smirked. Anya just rolled her eyes as she headed over to the ladder.

She missed the look of concern that passed over Raven’s eyes when she saw her trembling. She was more focused on getting up to the loft, on getting some dry and warm clothes to replace the wet and icy cold ones she was wearing.

“Do you want to sit near the fire?”

Anya had come back down from the loft and was surprised to find Raven watching her, and even more surprised to find her offering her the seat she’d occupied.

“Um…yes, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

She watched as the brunette stood up, and caught her arm when her step wavered on her hurt leg – Anya didn’t even think of it, she didn’t even realize she was watching for a falter until she’d caught and steadied her, and heard a quiet muttered thanks from Raven.

She sat down and curled up, half wondering whether she should start heating water for a bath; but it was cold outside, she decided, far too cold for her to think about going to the well for water.

And there was no way she was going to ask Raven to go for her. Not because she didn’t think she’d go, no – Anya knew that if she asked, Raven would definitely go, despite the fact that her leg couldn’t withstand the heavy weight of the water, not to mention the fact that it was bitterly cold outside.

She shifted a little and reached her hands towards the fire, fully aware that she was still shaking. Her skin felt cold, her entire body did, it felt as though she were giving off cold air and not even taking in the heat.

“You’re freezing.”

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a joke – it was a statement, one which Anya answered to with a simple grunt.

Raven cocked her head a little and studied the woman curled up in the corner of the couch. Her hair was wet, her skin looked deadly pale, and she was shaking so visibly Raven couldn’t miss it.

She didn’t decide on it right away. She didn’t really know what she was thinking, but she shifted a little towards Anya. She watched for her reaction, but she hadn’t noticed. She was too focused on not having her teeth clatter and on keeping her hands as close to the fire as she dared.

And so Raven scooted a little closer, close enough to touch Anya’s arm, and, when Anya turned to look at her in question, found herself at a loss for words.

“What are you doing?” Anya asked, eyeing Raven’s hand on her arm and the surprised look on Raven’s face in confusion. “Do you need something?”

Raven shook her head. “No, I- you’re cold.”

“I am.”

“And I was just wondering-“

Raven left the sentence hanging, suddenly unable to say the words without feeling like a complete idiot.

Anya didn’t move. She just waited for Raven to say whatever she was saying, and tried not to notice the fact that Raven’s hand on her arm felt incredibly warm.

She failed terribly at the latter.

“Wondering what?”

Raven sighed. “You’re cold. Do you want me to hold you?”

Anya hadn’t expected that. In truth, it was the last thing she could’ve expected to hear from Raven’s mouth. Despite the fact that they’d grown closer, and the fact that Raven was most certainly someone Anya was very interested in, she hadn’t ever really thought the brunette would be interested in her – but she was, Anya saw it in the shy blush on Raven’s cheeks and the nervous look in her eye as she waited for her to say something.

“I mean,” Raven continued after Anya’s prolonged silence, “You’re cold, and my body heat could help warm you up, I just-“

“Yes, yes,” Anya chuckled. “I know the benefits.”

Raven didn’t move, and it took Anya a while to realize why.

“Yes, I want you to hold me,” she said, shifting a little. “As you said, I’m cold.”

“Then get up.”

“Why?”

“So that I can have you in my lap,” Raven shrugged. “Maximum body heat potential and all that.”

“You’re quite small.”

“I’m not that small, trust me.”

Anya just rolled her eyes and stood up, allowing Raven to move to where she’d been sitting before carefully sitting back down, this time in between Raven’s legs.

She didn’t dare lean back until Raven’s arms wrapped around her waist, forcing her to catch her breath. Thankfully, Raven didn’t notice, having been too preoccupied by reaching for the blanket and wrapping it around the two of them.

“This is okay, right?”

Anya nodded and relaxed against Raven, allowing Raven’s warmth to envelop her and completely sinking into the comfortable feeling of being held. She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t really think of anything – she was still shivering, and even more aware of how cold she was, now with Raven’s warm body was pressed up against her own.

Raven hadn’t expected to end up cuddling Anya when she’d set out to her house, but she was more than happy with the turn of events. She even dared to smile, knowing Anya couldn’t see her, and pulled her closer, resting her chin on Anya’s shoulder, the bare neck of her skin almost too enticing to resist.

“We’re going to be stuck here for a while,” Anya said quietly, after some time. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t,” Raven chuckled, making Anya turn around enough that she could see her face.

“I mean,” she continued, “I like this. Cuddling.”

“Is that what you skaikru call this? Cuddling?”

“Yeah. What do you call it?”

Anya shrugged. “Holding? There’s no word for it, really.”

“That’s sad.”

Anya just rolled her eyes, but didn’t turn back to face away from Raven. Instead, she turned in Raven’s lap, put her legs out on the couch, and studied Raven’s form – and finally noticed that she was wearing her shirt.

“Is that my sweater?”

Raven shrugged. “Maybe.”

“It _is_ my sweater.”

“I got cold.”

Anya raised an eyebrow. “So you decided to raid my closet?”

“It’s not like I could walk back to the tower to get clothes from my own closet,” Raven said. “And besides, I like your sweater better.”

She caught her breath while Anya frowned and tried to think of something to say.

“Why do you like mine better?”

Raven shrugged. “Smells like you.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It’s nice. You smell nice.”

“Why?”

“It’s…” Raven muttered, suddenly shy. “Don’t make me explain why.”

She didn’t realize Anya was smiling until she looked up and caught just the hint of a smile before it was gone. “You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Anya shrugged, bringing her hand up to trace a line along the collar of the shirt Raven was wearing. “It’s not often I get to see you at a loss for words.”

Raven just huffed and looked elsewhere. “Rude.”

Anya waited for a long while before doing anything. She was comfortable now, still a little cold, but it was getting very warm underneath the blanket, and the feeling of Raven’s arm resting around her waist was better than what she could’ve ever imagined. Raven’s other hand rested on her thigh, Anya was more or less certain Raven didn’t even know it was there, but even that slight touch had Anya’s heart racing whenever she thought of it.

At first, she hadn’t liked the fact that seeing the snarky Skaikru girl had made her mind and heart do all sorts of things. She’d thought of it as a distraction, ignored it and pretended to not hear when Raven had tried talking to her – but she’d failed miserably, she hadn’t been able to ignore the happiness that overtook her whenever she saw Raven, nor had she been able to ignore Raven when she’d tried talking to her. Lexa had caught her smiling after Raven had left, one day in the training fields.

She still heard about it, weekly. Lexa liked to annoy her, at times.

“We got interrupted, at the festival,” Anya began, shifting a little and moving her hand to Raven’s neck, the gentle touch of her fingers against Raven’s skin making the brunette tense up. “And then you disappeared.”

“Octavia dragged me down to see the southern warriors do their war dances,” Raven explained. “I-yeah. I disappeared. Sorry.”

The piercing look in Anya’s eyes made Raven squirm, she couldn’t think of anything to say, and Anya – Anya seemed more than content to keep drawing little patterns on Raven’s neck and to keep watching her with eyes that made her feel far too many emotions at once.

“Would you like to pick up? Where we left off?”

Raven couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, if you’d stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the only person in the room.”

Anya frowned. “You _are_ the only person in the room.”

“You know what I mean,” Raven muttered, taking Anya’s hand in between her own two hands and rubbing gently to get it warm. “You’re still cold.”

“I’ll get warm,” Anya murmured, grinning a little as she leaned in and touched her lips to Raven’s. “I just think we need to get closer.”

Raven just smiled into the kiss and slid her hand to the back of Anya’s neck, drawing her in closer, more than content with how things had turned out.

It had definitely not been what she’d expected, she would’ve never guessed she’d end up with Anya in her lap and with Anya’s lips on her own, but she did not complain.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget the kudos and comments, i thrive off of them like vampires thrive off the blood of pretty virgins


End file.
